Long distance
by Brad Smith
Summary: Falling in love with someone that lives far away is difficult, especially when you weren't planning on it happening at all considering it was the last thing on your mind, but now that it's happened you can't help how you feel. However, how will Natsuki and Shizuru deal with money struggles, time issues and everyday problems and everything else while trying to love each other? Futa.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Long distance

 **Chapter:** 1

Author's note: Hey, I had a bit of a passion to write another story since it's been a couple years and I've had some experience in this type of story so; if you don't like it that's fine, but if you do I hope you stick around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

Warnings: FUTA!NATSUKI! Sex, alcohol, long distance, etc.

* * *

 _ **(Kuga Apartment)**_

 **'Beep, beep, beep."**

Groaning in her bed and reaching an arm out from under the covers to slap her alarm shut, Natsuki Kuga was not a happy person. She lifted her head from her pillow, pulled her blanket down a bit and looked at the blaring red numbers on her alarm, that read 5:30am.

"Fuck..." She mumbled, pushing her blanket off and sitting up in her double bed. She slid her legs over to the right and set her feet on the floor, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes tiredly.

At the foot of the bed a small head popped up, tipped ears twitching at the sound of movement. No longer than 3 seconds passed before the small bundle yipped and jumped up from slumber, small paws thudding against the blankets as the black Siberian husky puppy ran up to the top of the bed, yipping happily.

"Mornin' Duran." The girl said, making the puppy grumble happily before nudging his muzzle into the hand moving to pet him. The girl chuckled quietly, amused by the puppy before firmly rubbing his head and behind his ears.

Sitting up straighter and reaching her arms behind her back, she pushed her balled fists into her spine and cracked her back, letting out a satisfied moan when it cracked. She did the same with her neck before she stood up, walking out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She turned the light on, squinting her eyes when the light irritated them.

She stood in front of her white sink looking in the cabinet mirror at how exhausted she looked. Blinking at the red bloodshot eyes with dark bags under them, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and set the tap running and brushing her teeth.

Once her teeth had been brushed, she turned to her shower and turned it on, letting the water heat up a bit. She stripped off her plain white t-shirt and then her Calvin Klein boxers, throwing them into the laundry basket by the sink. She pulled her hair out from the high pony she had it in while sleeping and opened the shower glass door, getting in and taking a shower.

Scrubbing her body with body wash and then shampooing and conditioning her hair, she just let the water wake her up a bit. After 10 minutes she shut the shower off, opened the door and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body and another for her hair.

She left the bathroom and headed back into her bedroom, towel drying her body before pulling on some black and white Calvin Klein 365 boxers and a black bra. She then grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs well, a plain white t-shirt, and then a black Nike hoodie and some socks. She pulled on her clothes besides from the hoodie and then towel dried her hair until it was barely damp before straightening her wavy hair out with the straighteners.

Wiping her face with a wipe to avoid dry skin, she then pulled on the Nike hoodie and her Nike Air Max 90's black and white to match. Once she was dressed for the day, she cleaned up her bedroom and bathroom and once that was done went back into her bedroom to grab her things.

"Come on so I can feed you." Duran's eyes shot open wider, yipping a bit louder as he quickly jumped off of the bed and onto the floor, his paws padding against the carpeted floor. He sat patiently at the bedroom door, resisting his urge to paw at it.

Grabbing a rucksack, 2 suitcases and her Iphone 5S and headphones, she was almost ready. She quickly grabbed her wallet before she forgot it; everything else was in her rucksack.

Natsuki made her way down the hallway, stopping at another door further down. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, dropping her stuff and grabbing the door handle.

Throwing the door open and strutting in, she walked to the bed in the room and grabbed hold of an ankle unhidden by the blankets. She pulled and yanked on the ankle, dragging a body out from under the covers and letting the ankle go so the body fell on the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck...!" The boy on the floor growled.

"Eiji, get up." Natsuki said, turning around and grabbing her suitcases completely ignoring her brother shouting shit at her back. She walked like she hadn't just ragged her brother out of bed and dropped him on the floor.

Walking out into the living room she dropped her stuff off, noting her mothers presence, then went into the kitchen to make some cereal for breakfast. Washing the bowl once she was finished, she checked the time: 6:30am.

Natsuki looked at her mother sat at the kitchen table, drinking black coffee and looking at her phone. Natsuki trudged over, sticking her hands into her pockets and stood awkwardly next to her mother.

Saeko looked up at her daughter, her face set like stone, but her eyes lightening up at the sight of her daughter. "Good morning, Natsuki." Saeko said, putting her phone on the table.

Natsuki cleared her throat, shifting from foot to foot. "Mornin' mum." She grumled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you before your trip, I wasn't going to let you go without saying goodbye first." Saeko said, confusion and slight hurt swimming in her grey eyes.

Natsuki nodded her head, not sure what to say back to that so she looked all around the room, but not looking at Saeko. Thankfully for Natsuki, Duran pawed at her leg and let out some small whines. She quickly followed after him to feed him, let him eat his biscuits and meat before going outside to let him do his business.

On her way back in she noticed her brother walking down the hall and yawning, his uniform barely done. He wiped his eyes and groaned. "Hey mum."

"Eat something Eiji, I don't have all day to wait around for you." Natsuki said, sighing at her brother shrugging at her.

Eiji is a year younger than her; he just turned 16 before she turned 17. He's an half an inch shorter and he has the same dark blue locks of hair as she does that was styled so when he ran his fingers through his hair it pushed over to the side, but he inherited grey eyes from Saeko where Natsuki had emeralds from her father. He has an athletic build, but he's not built.

"Chill out Natsuki," Eiji sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing a drink of orange juice. "It's early and I'm tired."

"Yeah, well, if you didn't stay out all night with your loser buddies getting high and drinking you wouldn't feel like shit this morning." Natsuki said, clenching her jaw and resisting the urge to punch him in his face.

He whistled. "Oh ouch. You hurt me with your pathetic caring words."

"Talk to me like that again and I'll break your fucking nose." Natsuki hissed, glaring at him.

"Stop arguing!" Saeko said, raising her voice over her teenage children.

Eiji glared back, but when his hangover kicked in he sighed and gave her the finger instead.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, gave Duran a kiss and made sure he had water and food to last him till the neighbour came round, before grabbing her suitcases again. "We're going now, hurry up or I'll fucking drag you kicking and screaming."

Eiji rolled his eyes, typical Kuga trait before grabbing his own school bag, shoving Natsuki's shoulder when he walked out the front door and towards Natsuki's Audi A4 black car which was her 17th birthday present from their dad. He leaned against the car, watching Natsuki exit the apartment block and talk to their mum before wheeling her cases to the boot and shoving them in before getting into the driver's seat.

They both buckled their seatbelts; Natsuki started the car and began to drive while Eiji turned on the radio putting on a station with all of the new songs.

Groaning at how early it was, Natsuki began the drive to Fuuka Academy.

* * *

 _ **(Fuuka Academy)**_

Natsuki pulled her car into the parking lot for students, parking in a free space before shutting the car off. She unbuckled and got out, moving to the boot and grabbing her suitcases and rucksack. She placed them on the floor, checked to make sure no one was in the car and locked it, throwing her keys to Eiji since he would be driving the car back home.

Eiji stood awkwardly, not knowing if he should say bye or not. Just as he opened his mouth, a body flung into his, interrupting whatever he was going to do.

"Eiji!" A girl shouted, hugging him before pulling back and giving him a kiss.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her brother and his fling of the week. She walked straight past the couple, ignoring Eiji's torn look as she made her way to her classroom.

* * *

"Calm down everyone!" A teacher shouted from the front of the classroom. She looked at all of her students practically bouncing around the classroom in their excitement and trying to calm them down wasn't working.

Natsuki was sat in her seat, her headphones in trying to ignore the noise her classmates were making. She sighed; hoping they weren't like this the whole trip. With the teacher threatening to cancel the trip if they didn't quieten down the whole room went silent and the teacher began taking attendance.

Muttering when her name was called, she turned back to look out of the window. The sun was risen and for a minute it captured her attention until the teacher started listing off what they were going to do.

"Natsuki!" Mai called, pulling her suitcases up to her best friend when everyone in the class stood to make a move down to the coaches. "Put a smile on your face, will ya?" She teased.

Natsuki's jaw clenched. "Why are you so damn happy in the mornings?" She grumbled, walking beside her best friend.

"Why aren't you happy? Come one Natsuki! We're going to Garderobe Academy for 2 weeks!" Mai exclaimed, noting her friend just didn't want to put a smile on her face.

"I don't care about the stupid trip, Mai." Natsuki sighed. "I'm leaving behind my motorbike, car, my apartment, work and not to mention Duran! I had to leave him with my damn neighbour; I don't trust those dog kennels with puppies his age or Eiji."

"Natsuki; you literally have the shittest life ever. You're boring and you don't give a shit about anything besides from what you just mentioned. Live a little for crying out loud!" Mai groaned, gently bumping her shoulder into Natsuki's.

"You wouldn't understand, Mai." Natsuki barked as they walked out of the building towards the coaches.

"Why? Coz I don't have a dick like you?" Mai retorted, rolling her eyes.

"No; you wouldn't understand because you didn't grow up alone. I never see my dad, I only get his checks in my bank account and I have to work for money for my bike and everything else. My mother, as far as I know, is working herself so hard to pay off all the debts she has. I don't have a good relationship with my brother like you. I live by myself with Duran and Eiji only stays when he can't go back to my dads. I have like 2 friends total and I seriously hate people. So for once Mai, shut up, because you don't understand what my life is like." Natsuki ranted, glaring at Mai as she passed her suitcases to the coach driver to put away.

Mai was unfazed, doing the same before following Natsuki onto the coach and sitting next to her. "You're just a bummer." She said.

Natsuki scoffed, putting her headphones in and listening to music. Pausing it a minute later, she listened to her teacher at the front of the coach.

"This will be around a 2 hour drive to the airport and then it will be a 3 hour plane ride to garderobe. We will go straight to the hotel where you will change into your uniforms and we will head to Garderobe Academy. Don't be too loud on this coach." She said, sitting down.

Natsuki shook her head, listening to her music again and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **(Windbloom)**

"Alright everybody, take your stuff to your assigned hotel room, change into your uniforms and meet downstairs in the restaurant. We'll have something to eat and then head over to the academy!" A teacher shouted, watching the students split off before joining the other teachers.

Natsuki and Mai headed to the room they would be sharing and they took a minute to check out the hotel room before dumping their luggage and stretching.

"2 hours on a coach and 3 hours on a plane, damn." Natsuki groaned, stretching out her arms.

"Tell me about it." Mai agreed, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We don't even get to rest! Once we eat we have to go to that Academy for the rest of the day!" Natsuki moaned, her stiff muscles relaxing a bit.

"The sooner we get on with what they want us to do, the sooner we can sneak out and head into the city!" Mai laughed, straightening out her uniform as she and Natsuki made there way towards the door.

"True." Natsuki agreed, pulling on her academy blazer.

They both headed downstairs and grabbed something to eat for a late lunch since it was almost 2 in the afternoon. Once everyone had regrouped and eaten, the students set off to Garderobe Academy on foot since the hotel wasn't that far from the Academy.

* * *

 **(Garderobe Academy)**

"Hello and welcome Fuuka Academy students; we are happy to have you all here for this learning experience. I am headmistress Maria Graceburt." A woman with grey hair and piercing eyes said, her eyes scanning the crowd of Fuuka students.

Natsuki knew she and that woman would not get along for this trip.

"For today you will be having a calm experience; your teachers will have your name and a student's name from Garderobe Academy and you two will be together for the next 2 weeks doing a variety of activities. Please go to your assigned teacher to be put into groups, the same applies for my academy, and then you will be put together and find your partners. You may start now." She finished, standing down from her microphone.

Natsuki just groaned. What an annoying old woman; there were so many students they'd be at this for like 2 hours trying to find their partners.

"Natsuki Kuga; you're in group A which is over there and your partner is Shizuru Viola." The teacher called out, knowing if she didn't tell the girl then she most likely wouldn't have bothered finding out.

 _'Great.'_ She thought, sticking her hands into her slack pockets and making her way over to Group A.

There was only a few people there at the minute and she figured if her partner wanted to find her, then she can come to her. There was no way in hell she was walking around shouting _'Shizuru Viola'_ , it was just not going to happen.

She stood leaning against a tree, looking over the small amount of students around. She immediately spotted one girl that took her breath away.

The girl was around the same height as her, Natsuki having a few centimeters on the girl. She had long flowing tawny/light brown hair that reached mid back and was slightly wavy with bangs. She had captivating crimson eyes that seemed to look right through you. She had a slender body, but Natsuki could tell the girl was curvy. She had an aura that seemed to just draw attention and she didn't walk, she practically strutted and glided.

Natsuki couldn't tear her eyes away and she felt her dick twitch in her pants before she reprimanded herself, shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts. She came here because her mum paid for the trip, she wasn't here to stare at girls from this Academy.

The girl walked up to her teacher, then the teacher pointed in her direction and the girl nodded thanks before making her way over. No way that this girl was her-

"Hello, I'm Shizuru Viola, your partner." The girl said and Natsuki felt her knees almost buckle.

Shizuru didn't just look amazing, she sounded it too with her light voice and her Kyoto accent.

Natsuki coughed. "Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru smiled, her eyes raking over Natsuki and taking in the girl she would be spending 2 weeks with.

Natsuki had a few centimeters height compared to herself. She had long straight dark blue locks of hair that flowed down her back, piercing emerald eyes and a perfectly sculpted jaw line. She had a slender body, Shizuru could tell, but she had a light leanness to it. The girl screamed 'mess with me and I'll break your face', but Shizuru thought it just added charm. The girl was certainly a sight to behold.

"Ara, it's certainly nice to meet you Nat-su-ki..." Shizuru said, testing out the name on her tongue. She smiled when Natsuki's face lit up in a blush.

"Y-Yeah, you too." Natsuki stuttered, standing from the tree.

Shizuru giggled, mirth dancing in her crimson eyes. "Would you like to meet back up with the group so we know what it is we're going to be doing?" She asked.

Natsuki just nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the minute. Together, the two walked back to the group, seeing most of the students were all paired up now.

The teacher handed them a sheet each with their names on it and the activities they would be doing together, mostly sports and competing agaisnt each other and other pairs.

Natsuki shrugged, she didn't really mind sports, she loved it actually so she was happy. Shizuru seemed okay, but if Natsuki were to guess Shizuru only does physical activities when it's got to be done.

The two began chatting about their activities and the school day eventually finished and Natsuki and Shizuru went their separate ways for the day.

When Natsuki got back to the hotel room, she sighed, but it wasn't a bad sigh, rather a content one. Sure, Shizuru liked to tease her at every chance she got, but Natsuki really liked the girl so she didn't mind it.

Just what was happening to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Long distance

 **Chapter:** 2

 **Author's note:** First chapter went well, let's see if the second chapter does good too. Have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

 **Warnings:** FUTA!NATSUKI! Sex, alcohol, long distance, etc.

* * *

 **(1 week later)**

Natsuki groaned, rubbing her stiff shoulders and rolling her neck side to side to try and ease the built up tension. She heard her neck crack and sighed in contentment.

"That's gross, Natsuki." Mai said, pulling on her heals and arranging the straps.

"Whatever." Natsuki mumbled, rolling her eyes before standing from the edge of the bed and straightening out her clothes.

"Seriously, it's not good for you." Mai continued. "Anyway, this is the first chance we've had at getting out and I can't wait to see the nightlife of Windbloom!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"I'd rather stay in and chill." Natsuki said, pulling on a white Armani button up shirt with black buttons on over a plain white t-shirt. She left the shirt untucked over her black jeans and leant down to tie her black and white Nike air max shoelaces.

Mai stood up, smoothing out her strapless blue dress. "Jeez Natsuki, it's one fucking night out! This is the only chance we're gonna get to go out and we need to take it." She ranted, waving her hands around as she spoke.

"Who's even going?" Natsuki growled, Mai's attitude annoying her.

"Most of our group and some of the Garderobe students." Mai said, checking her purse.

"Is Shizuru coming?" Natsuki asked, putting her wallet in her back pocket.

Mai grinned. "Maybe." She said, looking up at Natsuki shoving things into her pockets. "You totally dig her and you can't even deny it!"

Natsuki blushed, ready to scream at Mai about how wrong she was when there was a knock on their hotel room door. Natsuki sighed, letting her shoulders slump.

Mai giggled as she rushed to the door, throwing it open. "Tate!" She shouted, jumping onto the blonde guy and kissing his cheek.

Natsuki gagged, shoving her phone into her pocket and shoving past the cringey couple. She nodded her head at a few guys and girls in acknowledgment and walked ahead of the chatting group as they left the hotel.

The teachers had all gone out for the night to a restaurant to mingle with Garderobe teachers, so this was the only chance that the students could sneak out to party. They would head to a bar since it was only 8pm and have a couple drinks and then at around 9pm they were gonna head to a club not too far from the hotel. They were meeting up with the Garderobe students at the bar since they frequented the place.

"Let's have a good night!" Mai cheered, laughing as she skipped hand in hand with Tate.

* * *

The group met up with the rest of Fuuka students and then walked to the pub down the road where they had been for half an hour with Garderobe students. They all had a few light drinks to get started before the club.

Natsuki finished her third beer, leaving the empty bottle on the counter and made her way outside. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigs and her lighter, quickly sparking one up before pushing the objects back into her pocket.

She leaned back agaisnt the wall, exhaling the smoke from her mouth and watching it disappear into the night air. She sighed, not having as much fun as she thought she would.

"Ara-ara," An amused voice said next to her.

"Shit!" Natsuki shouted, jumping in surprise and turning wide eyes to look at the person next to her. "What the fuck Shizuru?!" She growled.

Shizuru blinked, looking as though she was completely innocent and hadn't done a single thing. "What does Natsuki mean?" She asked, but Natsuki could hear the amusement in her voice.

Natsuki just shook her head, inhaling another mouthful of smoke and leaned back agaisnt the wall.

"You smoke?" Shizuru asked, smiling as she took in Natsuki's outfit which was certainly well fitting.

Natsuki nodded, throwing a sideways glance at Shizuru. "You don't?" She asked.

Shizuru smiled. "Once upon a time I did, yes, but not anymore." She said.

Natsuki's eyes shot open. "You, the highest ranking Pearl, used to smoke?"

Shizuru giggled. "I have done many things that you do not know about." She winked.

Natsuki laughed, knowing that statement was more true than false. She went back to smoking, but turned to give Shizuru her full attention. "You came out tonight, I didn't think you'd do that either."

Shizuru hummed, holding her purse in one hand and running her other hand through her locks of hair. "Natsuki believes I am a very strict girl that can't have fun, yes?"

Natsuki's eyes followed the movement, watching Shizuru's hair fall perfectly into place and flushing when Shizuru's crimson eyes met her own. "N-No! Of c-course not!"

Shizuru laughed and Natsuki slightly swooned at hearing it. "I'm merely teasing." She said after calming her laughing down.

Natsuki clenched her jaw, ready to snap, but looking into the crimson eyes left her speechless so she relaxed and shook her head with a smile. "You're one of a kind, Shizuru."

Shizuru's eyes opened slightly in shock and if it wasn't dark Natsuki would have seen the blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I've never met anyone like Natsuki either."

Humming, Natsuki finished her smoke just as their whole group walked out, Mai still skipping. "Come on guys, it's time to go to the club!" She shouted.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and sighed, pushing off of the wall and walking with the group, but right at the back with Shizuru next to her. They made idle chatter at first before joking and teasing one another as they walked to the club with large smiles.

* * *

To say Natsuki was buzzed was extremely true, having had quite a few drinks. She had needed something strong to help calm her down with the club being really busy and numerous guys and girls had come up to her trying to flirt, but she got really pissed off when she saw anyone approaching Shizuru who was with a small group of girls on the dance floor.

Natsuki knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but like the girl. There was just something about Shizuru and they just clicked. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of those people trying to get Shizuru's attention, or how she stared when Shizuru did little things like smiling or running a hand through her hair or when their eyes locked and she felt a whirlwind of emotions.

Once the week was over, she would go back to Fuuka and Shizuru would stay at Garderobe and it seriously bothered her that she might never see the girl anymore.

Natsuki took a swig from her glass and sat it down, breathing out through her mouth and turning in her chair. Immediately she noticed Shizuru's crimson eyes staring at her, she could see Shizuru staring at her and she could feel it too.

They both locked eyes and Shizuru curled her finger at her in a come hither motion and Natsuki shrugged, standing and making her way over to the girl that just seems to draw her in.

They both stood in front of each other, dancing bodies around them and music blasting. Shizuru stepped forward and instead of turning to grind on Natsuki like she thought she would, Natsuki found the girl wrapping her arms around her neck and slowly swaying with her, as if Shizuru knew exactly what she was feeling and needed the reassurance.

Almost tearing up, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and moved in time with her, light slow dancing. She squeezed Shizuru's hips just so she knew Shizuru was actually there.

They slow danced for a few minutes, just swaying side to side before Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and led her off of the dance floor and out of the club. Shizuru didn't question anything.

"Wherever could Natsuki be taking me?" Shizuru giggled in glee, squeezing Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki looked back and grinned, slowing down to walk next to Shizuru, never letting go of her hand. "First night I was here I snuck out and just walked, I ended up at this great cafe that's 24 hours and you might have already been, but I would rather have a hot chocolate and some peace and quiet with you than being in that club all night."

Shizuru hummed, trying to recall such a cafe but she came up empty. "Ara, I've never heard of such a cafe."

"Well I'm gonna show you it and it's my treat so get whatever you want." Natsuki winked, turning a corner and stopping in front of a small cafe with a neon light above it.

"You spoil me, Natsuki." Shizuru said, walking through the door after Natsuki held it open.

Natsuki shrugged. "Enjoy it while I'm doing it coz I don't do it often, or for anyone."

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. "I must be truly special then."

Natsuki blushed, looking around the cafe. "You are."

Shizuru smiled, lightly smacking Natsuki's stomach. "I will have a green tea, please?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Shizuru's hand still touching her stomach, but nodded and headed off to the counter to grab a green tea and a hot chocolate with whip cream and mini marshmallows while Shizuru sat in a booth by the back wall for privacy.

Shizuru couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as she watched Natsuki walking towards her with the two hot drinks in each hand and her wallet stuffed into her mouth.

Natsuki sat the drinks down and shoved the wallet into her pocket before looking up and grinning at Shizuru.

They both sat for a while and talked the night away; sharing personal and private information about themselves to the other, making jokes and laughing, sneaking glances here and there before they finished their drinks and realised it was 2am.

"I should get you back to Garderobe," Natsuki started, leaving a tip on the table. "Miss Maria will skin me alive if she found out I kept her star Pearl out after curfew."

Shizuru nodded. "Miss Maria has never caught me before, I doubt she will now. I am rather good at what I do."

Natsuki laughed. "I bet you are." She said, nodding her head to the door. "I'll walk you back so I know that you're safe."

"Natsuki is very sweet." Shizuru winked.

Natsuki blushed, groaning. "Let's go."

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru made the walk to Garderobe in silence, but somewhere along the way they ended up holding hands again, like it was the most natural thing for them to do. It was a comfortable silence, one that wasn't awkward or weird, it was actually quite nice.

They did jokingly and affectionately bump into each other a few times along the way which ended up in them both laughing along the way. Neither of them wanted the walk to end.

Eventually they ended up at Garderobe Academy stairs which Shizuru would walk up and Natsuki would head back to the hotel. They both sighed once they stopped walking, knowing they would be saying goodnight.

"So I guess we're calling it a night then, huh?" Natsuki said, breaking the silence.

Shizuru nodded her head. "It would appear so."

Natsuki, although still holding Shizuru's hand, really didn't want Shizuru to go. However, she knew they both had to go their own ways, but they would see each other Monday since it was Friday night now.

"You should head in and get some sleep, I'll see you Monday Shizuru." Natsuki said smiling.

"Thank you for walking me home. Goodnight, Natsuki." Shizuru said, kissing Natsuki's cheek and walking away.

Natsuki's stomach dropped, knowing that she had to watch Shizuru walk away for now. "Goodnight, Shizuru." She whispered, turning to walk to her hotel.

* * *

 **(Last day)**

"Alright everyone you have a few minutes to relax before we get on the coach and head back to Fuuka! Please make sure you all have everything you brought with you." A teacher yelled to the Fuuka students stood around with their luggage.

Natsuki sighed, her mood down in the dumps. The day she had been dreading was here; she was leaving and going back to Garderobe. She didn't think she'd actually enjoy this trip, but Shizuru had made the whole thing worth the bother. She was just confused on why she was feeling so sad about leaving and what she was feeling for Shizuru.

"You have everything, Natsuki?" Mai asked, scrolling through her snapchat feed on her phone. She paused and looked up at Natsuki before her eyes went back to her screen.

"Yeah, even the souvenirs I bought, you?" Natsuki answered, balancing on her left foot before changing to her right.

Mai looked up and rolled her eyes. "Go to her."

Natsuki startled, looking up and blushing. "What?!" She squeaked.

Mai just looked at her like she was stupid. "Shizuru you idiot! Go and see her before we leave."

Natsuki felt a jump in her chest; she didn't need to be told twice. "Watch my stuff! I'll be back so don't let them leave without me!" She shouted, running past the students and teachers stood in the hotel lobby.

Mai just waved, smiling. "Off she goes like a lovestruck puppy."

* * *

Natsuki ran to Garderobe, rushing up the steps and quickly made her way into the school. She quickly walked up to the reception desk where a middle aged woman sat typing away on a computer.

"Shizuru Viola, 1st ranked Pearl, what class does she have?" Natsuki asked, panting.

The woman looked up startled and confused, not knowing what to do. She opened her mouth to say something, but Natsuki was impatient.

"Shizuru Viola! What class is she in?!" Natsuki demanded, slapping her hand onto the desk.

The woman jumped and quickly set about typing into the computer. "Classroom 1A; up the stairs and down the corridor. It's the classroom at the end of the hall." She said.

Natsuki thanked her before following the directions, ignoring the pull in her legs from running and her chest constricting. She got to the room and pulled open the door, startling all the students inside.

"I need to speak with Shizuru Viola please!" She said, looking at the teacher with a pleading look.

"Ara-ara," Shizuru spoke up. "Natsuki certainly knows how to make an entrance." She smiled, standing from her seat gracefully and walking towards the door. "I will be but a moment." She said to the teacher, smiling at the woman.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru out of the door and slammed it closed behind her. She quickly wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled the girl into her. "I didn't want to leave without seeing you first." She mumbled into Shizuru's neck, her voice desperate.

Shizuru fought the wave of tears threatening to spill over. "I wanted to see you too." She whispered, bunching Natsuki's black Nike hoodie up in her hands.

They stood holding each other for a minute before Natsuki pulled back, smiling. "Give me your phone." She said.

Shizuru blinked and pulled out her white Iphone 5s, passing it to Natsuki after she unlocked it.

Natsuki put her number in Shizuru's phone and rang her own phone, saved Shizuru's number and then passed it back to the girl. "Now we have each other's number so we can talk whenever." She said, blushing.

Shizuru blushed too, a pink tint to her cheeks. "Natsuki may miss her coach and flight back home all so she could give me her number?" She said, feeling flattered.

"Yeah." Natsuki mumbled, looking around the hall in interest.

"That's cute." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki balked. "It's not."

"It is."

"Is not."

"Natsuki does not believe me?"

"I'm not cute so no."

They both stood still, looking at each other before laughing.

Shizuru twirled a strand of Natsuki's hair. "You should head back before your school leaves without you."

Natsuki sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I know," She said. "I don't want to go." She admitted.

Shizuru felt like crying; Natsuki leaving was not what she wanted. "I don't want you too, but you need to."

Natsuki was quite. She stood back and pulled off her hoodie, passing it to Shizuru who took it. "To remember me by."

"Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru said, smiling. She moved forward and hugged Natsuki. "Have a safe journey."

Natsuki gently squeezed before pulling back. She smiled at Shizuru, giving her a wave as she turned and made her way back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Long distance

 **Chapter:** 3

 **Author's note:** Sorry about the absence for the past month, but here's the third chapter! Have fun reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

 **Warnings:** FUTA!NATSUKI! Sex, alcohol, long distance, etc.

* * *

 **(Fuuka Academy)**

Natsuki sighed once she set foot off of the coach at Fuuka Academy. Just knowing that Shizuru was so far away after impacting her life like she had made her heart feel heavy and she could not stop missing the teasing girl.

She heard the school bell ring, signalling the end of the day and she said goodbye to Mai with a wave, rushing off with her suitcase to her car and waiting for Eiji to come to the car so she can go home.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she pulled out her phone and text Shizuru. **_'Back in Fuuka, all safe.'_** She types and then pressed send.

Putting her phone back in her pocket and sighing, she leaned against her car and kept an eye out for her younger brother from the students emerging from the school entrance.

5 minutes later, she finally spotted him walking out of the school with the same girl attached to his arm. The girl looked like she was chatting on, but Eiji looked bored out of his mind.

Eiji quickly spotted her, finding his excuse to get away from her and quickly said his byes and rushed over to the car. He raised an eyebrow at Natsuki. "You not too tired to drive?" He asked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys from his hand. "Just get in." She said, walking to the boot and shoving her things in there before getting into the driver's seat.

Eiji sat himself in the passenger seat while Natsuki started the car and jumped in surprise when something hit the side of his face. He looked down and saw a packet of cigarettes, then looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at him from the corner of her eyes, sparking up her own cig. "Figured you wouldn't want a souvenir."

Eiji nodded and used his own lighter to light his, pressing the button to roll his window down while they smoked. "How was the trip anyway?" He asked.

"Life changing." Natsuki said and Eiji spotted the smallest of smiles on his sister's face.

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"Both." Natsuki sighed.

They both remained in silence while Natsuki drove them to their father's house.

* * *

 **(Kuga Apartment)**

Natsuki parked her car in the underground parking underneath her apartment complex next to her motorbike and quickly shut off the car, got out and grabbed her stuff, and then locked her car while rushing up to her apartment. She carelessly threw her things into the apartment and then rushed down the hall to the neighboring apartment and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal her neighbour, a middle aged woman with a love for dogs, and handed Duran over talking about how he was and what he did before Natsuki rushed back to her apartment with Duran licking her face and yipping.

"Hey boy! You miss me?" Natsuki said, cooing at him while he jumped around and yipped in excitement in her arms.

She quickly stroked behind his ears and scratched his belly. They played like that for almost an hour until Duran knackered himself out and fell asleep on the couch.

Deciding while he was out cold that she would unPack, that's just what she did. She unpacked all of her things and organised them and then checked her phone for the 100th time in the past 5 minutes.

"Urgh..." She groaned, shoving her phone back into her pocket and grabbing a black Adidas hoodie from her wardrobe. She quickly pulled it on and rolled up the sleeves.

After cleaning around her apartment and continuously checking her phone like no tomorrow, she noted that night had fallen and that Shizuru would have finished school over an hour ago.

Palms slightly sweaty, she gulped and unlocked her phone, opening up Shizuru's contact and facetiming the girl. It rung 5 times, but figuring Shizuru might be busy Natsuki was just about to press the end call when Shizuru picked up and her face popped up on the screen.

"H-Hey!" Natsuki said, taken by surprise. She looked at Shizuru and saw her hair wet and she was wearing just a towel. "Hey..." She said again, trailing off.

Shizuru's face has a big smile on it. "Ara," She said and it helped soothe Natsuki's nerves. "I was hoping you'd call, I just got out of a shower."

Natsuki snapped out of her daze and her cheeks lit up red. "I can call back another time-?" She started to say.

"No, it's fine, honestly." Shizuru said, waving Natsuki's worries away.

"Okay." Natsuki replied, nodding. She tried to avert her eyes, she really did, but Shizuru's cleavage slightly showing was far too much skin for her to handle.

At that moment, Duran woke up and yipped, startling Shizuru who's eyes widened.

"That is Natsuki's dog?" She asked.

Natsuki let out a sheepish smile, leaning down to pick up Duran pawing at her leg with her left arm and placed him in front of her phone for Shizuru to see. "Yeah, this is my puppy Duran."

Shizuru coo'd at the screen. "Such a handsome puppy you are!" She said, speaking to Duran who barked and tried to lick the phone screen. "Just as pretty as your mother, hm." She said, winking at Natsuki that blushed.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked, cheeks a deep red. She put Duran on the floor who ran off to play with his toys.

"I merely state the truth Natsuki." Shizuru smiled and backed away from the screen. "Give me just a moment."

Natsuki nodded, watching Shizuru head back into her dorm room out of view. "Yeah, that's cool."

Although Shizuru wasn't in the screens view, Natsuki could hear some shuffling around while she waited.

"I take it Natsuki got home safe, yes?" Shizuru asked and Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah, it was a long way back, but I guess it's good now I know all my stuff is still safe and everything. How was school?" Natsuki asked, opening up her kitchen draw and looking at some takeout menus.

"Ah, my teacher was not very pleased about Natsuki's appearance in class this morning, but other than that it was a normal day, I'm glad I have the weekend free tomorrow." Shizuru said, her voice further away from the phone.

Natsuki looked over the menus before deciding on just ordering a pizza. "Atleast you have the weekend free, I'm back at work and I have to make my lost hours up."

"Don't work yourself too hard Natsuki or you'll tire yourself out." Shizuru said.

Putting the app on pause for a second, Natsuki ordered her food online. "Nah its cool, I work night shifts and full days on the weekend. My dad's love for me living on my own only goes so far so I need to cough up money for everything else." She said.

"Natsuki has her own apartment? She never mentioned that." Shizuru said, finally coming back into the screens view.

Although her hair was still wet and tied up in a high messy bun, Shizuru looked gorgeous and Natsuki couldn't help but stare. A few out of place locks framed Shizuru's face, she was wearing some black glasses, she was also wearing baggy white t-shirt and some booty shorts. She looked so natural it just took Natsuki's breath away.

"Wow..." Natsuki mumbled staring at her phone screen. She quickly coughed and blushed realising what she did.

Shizuru smiled and it lit up her whole face. "Thank you."

Natsuki just nodded her head.

The two spoke for the rest of the night, even when Natsuki's pizza arrived and Duran bugged Natsuki for attention. Eventually, they both fell asleep on facetime together after hours of talking about anything and everything.

* * *

 **(1 month later)**

An entire month passed by and Natsuki was shocked at just how fast the past month had gone. The majority of the time she was either at school or working, but every night without fail Natsuki and Shizuru would speak on the phone and fall asleep together. Natsuki even stayed up 3 hours later than usual until Shizuru went to bed because of the time difference between them.

Natsuki heard the school bell ring signalling the end of the day and she sighed in relief; today was turning out to be a bad day.

Firstly, she had woken up late and ended up being late to school, then she had a lunch detention to make up for it and the teachers seemed to just be trying to piss her off on purpose so she was trying really hard not to kick off.

She had forgotten to put her phone on charge the night before so it was dead which meant she hadn't been able to text Shizuru throughout the day like usual and she was really missing the girl.

Not to mention her workload with school was piling up and it had to be done before the term ended and they broke up for half term which was at the end of the week and it was only Wednesday.

Groaning, Natsuki packed up her notes and stood from her desk, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Natsuki!" Mai said, bouncing up to her desk and smiling.

"Hey Mai." Natsuki said.

"Have you made any plans for the half term yet?" Mai said, watching students leaving the classroom.

Natsuki blinked. "Not really, haven't had much time to think about what I'll do, why?"

Mai grinned. "Me and a few others have bought tickets for a beach party, you know down at Fuuka beach? It's all day and all night, we have some spare tickets we got at a discount if you wanna come?"

Natsuki thought about it. "I'll have to let you know about it, don't know if I'll be free."

Mai nodded her head. "Well look, the offer still stands even if you make your mind up that day, just let me know. Anyway, I have a date with Tate so see you tomorrow!" She said, leaving the classroom.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki adjusted her bag and stuck her hands in her slack pockets while she walked out of the classroom, down the corridors and stairs and then out of school. She walked to the parking lot and saw Eiji leaning against her car.

"Hey." He said, running a hand through his hair. "Can I stay at yours tonight."

Natsuki unlocked her car. "If you must, but why aren't you staying at dads?" She said, throwing her bag into the back seats before getting in the driver's seat.

Eiji got in the passenger seat, sighing himself. "You know dad he's too busy doting on Aiko and Rei, he barely notices when I'm there and I just wanna chill."

Natsuki just clicked her tongue. Their parents divorce was no surprise having watched them argue and drift growing up, but when their dad admitted to an affair and another woman was pregnant was what really blew up the family. Their parents divorced and their dad started a new life, pushing Natsuki into her own place and bearing with Eiji since Saeko was always working. Aiko was 7 now, the age where their dad gave her all of his attention.

"Well I've got some school work to do, so don't bug me or anything." Natsuki mumbled.

Eiji nodded. "I won't."

Natsuki didn't reply and instead started the car, then drove them to her apartment.

As soon as she was home she fed and played with Duran after putting her phone on charge while Eiji went into the room he stayed over in. After an hour she went to check her phone and noticed she had a lot of texts from Shizuru wondering about her and worrying.

She texted the girl back telling her she was all fine and that they would talk when she was done with school. While she had the free time she cracked on with her school work and got it all done in record time, printing out her assignments and putting them in plastic wallets to be kept safe.

Now she wouldn't have to worry about school work over the holidays.

She didn't have work tonight so she decided to curl up on her living room couch after ordering takeout to be delivered and switched on her PS4 and opening Netflix. She choose a film at random and settled against the couch pillows, Duran jumping up and curling up in a ball next to her.

Eiji emerged from the room he had been in, clad in his boxers and a t-shirt and sat on the couch too.

Sometimes when they were both just planning on relaxing, they would sit on the couch and watch films until they fell asleep. They didn't really talk much and it was usually a once in a blue moon type of thing.

Throughout the film, Eiji kept looking at Natsuki and opening his mouth to say something before thinking better of it, he even did it when they were eating their takeout. Eventually, Natsuki grew tired of it.

"If you wanna talk about something, then say it Eiji." Natsuki said, her eyes meeting his when he once again opened his mouth and closed it.

Eiji gulped at having been caught. "It's nothing."

Natsuki sucked in a deep breath, standing from the couch and grabbing her cigarettes off of the table, throwing one at Eiji and sparking her own before throwing her lighter at him.

"I'm your sister, I grew up with you Eiji so I know when you wanna talk about something." Natsuki said.

"It's just..." He started, his grey eyes turning vulnerable. "I don't know it's stupid." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Natsuki looked at her brother seriously, taking him in. Eiji never had trouble speaking his mind before and even if they didn't have serious talks about their lives a lot, they knew if they needed to talk then they could.

"I'm not gonna judge you or anything, I'll listen if you need me to." Natsuki replied, sitting back down on the couch.

"There's this girl," Eiji blurted, avoiding meeting Natsuki's eyes. "A mutual friend introduced us and she's amazing, but she's so out of my league and she has this boyfriend who's some top notch guy or whatever, but I just really like her and it sucks because I can't tell her how I feel or anything you know but she just makes me want to be this better person or some shit I dunno and when we hang out we just click with each other and we can laugh or talk about anything and just feel so comfortable around each other and stuff but it's just stupid."

Natsuki blinked in surprise. Her brother had never taken relationships seriously after their parents divorce, claiming that they were just stupid and would eventually end anyway, so this was a real surprise to Natsuki.

"Like she's really smart and pretty, but she goes to a different school and her boyfriend is a total douchebag that treats her like shit and it pisses me off that he treats her that way when she deserves so much better, but I can't do anything it just feels like I'm stuck and I don't even know if she likes me or anything but I just really really like this girl." He ranted.

Natsuki stood in silence. "So?"

Eiji gave her wide eyes. "What do you mean 'so'?"

"You're an idiot," Natsuki said, shaking her head. "You're rough around the edges, but if you quit the drinking and shit and spent more time with her she'd notice you more and that way you can tell if she likes you like that or not. Stop being an idiot and fucking up your life with stupid shit and show her that you can do so much better than the boyfriend. Find out if she likes you and then go from there."

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is. You're just making it harder for yourself by overthinking everything. Find out if she likes you and if she does show her you're better. You're stressing over this and overthinking it all, just relax and do what you can."

Eiji sat and thought about it while they both smoked before he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Exactly." Natsuki said.

Rolling his eyes, Eiji looked at Natsuki. "Considering you've been talking to that girl and not realised your feelings for her I'm surprised at how much of an idiot you are."

Scowling, Natsuki glared at her brother. "What's that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You came back from Garderobe and you were different, like a bit happier and it's because of her. She makes you smile, you always want to talk to her, hell you two fall asleep on the phone together. That screams feelings to me so how you haven't figured that out baffles me."

Natsuki knew he was right. She wasn't stupid, she knew she had caught feelings for Shizuru, she just didn't want to admit it because once she did then that means she was in love with a girl that lives far away.

She couldn't randomly call Shizuru when she wanted or randomly show up to see her, she couldn't hold her hand or kiss her like she wants to. She wouldn't be able to just invite Shizuru over to spend the night and go out places or anything like that. The distance made things complicated.

"I know I have feelings for her Eiji, I know she has them too, but we're just too far away from each other." Natsuki sighed.

"Pfft, and you call me an idiot. Distance doesnt mean shit when you love someone Natsuki. That girl is probably feeling the same right now and she's just waiting for you to tell her how you feel. Don't ruin a good thing just because of distance, if you have feelings strong enough for each other then yeah it'll be hard, but you can make it work." He shrugged.

Natsuki played with her phone, having been texting Shizuru all night.

"You're scared, I get it, but at least tell her and try it out. She makes you happy Natsuki, which is an impossible thing to do so tell her how you feel and see how things go. If they work out then great, but if they don't then you atleast tried."

"Alright alright, stop talking like you're some love expert okay I'll tell her." Natsuki grumbled, standing from the couch and heading to her bedroom, Duran trotting right behind her.

"You're welcome!" Eiji shouted just as she slammed her door.

After pacing around her room for an hour and working up her nerves, she unlocked her phone and quickly pressed call for Shizuru's contact.

Shizuru immediately picked up.

"Hey," Natsuki said, her palms sweaty and her heart beating out of her chest. "Can we talk? I really need to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Long distance

 **Chapter:** 4

 **Author's note:** This chapter might be a bit emotional at the end, so prepare yourself a bit because I'm hoping I did enough of a good job to hit you in the feels. Remember, these chapters and how they act is based off of me and my past relationship so sometimes it's hard for me to write to update.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

 **Warnings:** FUTA!NATSUKI! Sex, alcohol, long distance, etc.

* * *

 **(Kuga Apartment)**

"What is it Natsuki wishes to talk about?" Shizuru asked, slightly worried at how serious Natsuki sounded. She paused in writing her notes and gave the blunette her full attention.

Gulping, Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and adjusted her phone with the other, palms sweaty. "S-So..." She started, her heart jumping out of her chest.

Just what was she doing? Was she really going to tell this girl her feelings, this girl who lived in a different country 3 hours away, this girl who somehow made her smile and open up, who was gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted?

"I urm..." Natsuki choked, pacing around her bedroom.

Shizuru, beginning to piece Natsuki's behavior, quickly made the decision she'd been pondering on the past few weeks. "Natsuki," She said, trying to gain the girls attention. "Would I be imposing if I asked to spend the holidays in Fuuka?"

"Huh?" Natsuki droned out, confused. She reran the words Shizuru just said in her mind before she quickly startled. "That would be perfect! You can come down for 2 weeks which is our holidays and stay at my place, I mean, if you want to...?" She said, cringing at her excitement. She wanted to facepalm herself.

Shizuru sighed out her worries, a smile quickly forming on her face and her excitement beginning to build up. She had wanted to tell Natsuki her feelings just as Natsuki was trying to do now, but over the phone wouldn't do it justice, she wanted to be able to kiss or hug Natsuki when they did which couldn't be done over the phone.

"Ara," She said. "Of course I would love to stay with you, but I can just get a hotel-"

"No way! Hotels cost a bomb and I don't want you wasting your money!" Natsuki quickly said, shutting that idea down. "I have a 2 bedroom apartment so it'll be fine, no hotel needed."

Shizuru feigned a pout. "Natsuki doesn't wish to share a room with me?"

Natsuki felt her stomach drop, thinking she had upset the girl. "No! I mean yes!" She blurted out. "Shit, like if you want to but figured you'd want your space..." She rambled, rubbing her forehead when she heard Shizuru giggling. "You were teasing me." She deadpanned.

"Yes I was." Shizuru laughed. "I can't help it, Natsuki is so cute."

Natsuki scowled, but smiled too. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not cute?"

Shizuru was quiet for a few seconds, showing Natsuki she was thinking. "Hmm, no matter how many times Natsuki tells me this I will still think she is cute."

Sighing in defeat, Natsuki jumped onto her bed and pulled her laptop closer to her and opened it. "Do you wanna plan the holiday?"

Shizuru didn't miss a beat when she replied. "Yes."

Natsuki, her mind focussed on planning the trip, forgot to tell Shizuru her feelings.

* * *

 **(Friday)**

Natsuki heard the school bell ring and watched as her classmates hurriedly stood, shoving their things into bags and talking with friends as they left in a hurry. She decided to wait a few minutes for everyone to leave before going herself. There was nothing worse than being stuck in a crowd all rushing to leave the school, but finally it was half term and they had a 2 week break.

Shizuru was also coming to Fuuka today and she would arrive later on in the night where Natsuki would pick her up at the airport. She smiled, she honestly couldn't wait to see the girl.

"Natsuki," Mai said, waving her friend over. "You coming?"

Nodding, Natsuki packed up her stuff and caught up to Mai.

"Any decision on the beach party tomorrow?" Mai asked, noting Natsuki's smile still in place. Natsuki never smiled for this long.

"Oh yeah," Natsuki remembered, having asked Shizuru if she wanted to go and the girl had said yes. "Me and Shizuru will be there so we'll need those tickets if that's cool?"

Mai almost tripped over her feet. "Shizuru?" She said, confused. "As in when we went to Garderobe Shizuru?"

"Yeah, why?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki, since when is Shizuru coming to Fuuka?" Mai said, hitting the back of Natsuki's head. "Why do you never tell me these things?!" She scolded.

Natsuki winced, rubbing the back of her head. "Damn Mai, I've just been too busy doing work and it was a last minute decision kinda thing."

"Explain Natsuki." Mai growled, pissed Natsuki hadn't told her about this.

Sighing, Natsuki knew it was better to just get it out there when Mai got like this. "So you know that since we left Garderobe me and Shizuru have been talking right?"

Mai nodded her head, turning a corner with Natsuki as they walked.

"Well, the other night I wanted to tell her my feelings, but I think she knew, so she said she wanted to come to Fuuka for the holidays and I got a bit distracted, but anyway she's getting on the flight here after school finishes for her and I'm going to pick her up tonight at the airport and she's gonna stay at mine, so no random pop ups to my apartment!" Natsuki said, giving Mai a stern look.

Mai stopped walking, jerking her arm out to grab Natsuki. "It actually hurts that you don't tell me stuff like this, but since it basically is last minute I'll let it go." She started, violet eyes meeting emeralds. "You love this girl, so don't shut her out, got it?"

Natsuki stared at her best friend for a minute solid before finally nodding her head. "Okay."

* * *

 **(Later- Fuuka Airport)**

To say Natsuki was nervous was a really big understatement. In fact, she was shitting bricks. Her palms were sweating, her heart beating out of her chest and skipping beats, she felt sick, but at the same time she was excited. In all honestly, she couldn't just pinpoint one emotion that she had because she had so many.

She was currently stood at the doors that Shizuru would be walking through soon with some violet flowers, Duran was currently waiting in her car. The last text she had gotten from the crimson eyed girl was that she was waiting for her suitcase at the baggage claim and that was 10 minutes ago, meaning any minute now Shizuru would be walking through those doors.

Natsuki didn't know what she was going to do; whether she would wrap the girl in her arms, sweep her off of her feet or kiss the girl as if it was the last day on earth. She knew one thing though, she just could not wait to see the girl.

Another 5 minutes went passed and the doors opened, making Natsuki stomach do backflips. She searched through the crowd of people, trying to see crimson eyes or tawny blonde hair, but so far she couldn't see the girl.

Walking forwards towards the doors and twisting around and dodging people, she continued to look for the girl, but when she couldn't see her dread set in her mind. What if Shizuru didn't come? What if it was just a game?

Panic setting in, Natsuki's search became a bit more frantic and she pulled out her phone, ready to ring the girl with her thumb hovering over the call button.

"Natsuki!"

Spinnin on the balls of her feet so fast she became a bit dizzy, she saw Shizuru walking forwards towards her in a small rush and she also noted that the girl was out of breath.

"Kanin na," Shizuru huffed out, coming to a stop. "Everyone was like wild dogs fighting for the last scrap of meat getting their suitcases, it took longer than I thought it would."

Natsuki didn't know what to say, her mind suddenly blank and she couldn't for the life of her think of anything, but every muscle and nerve in her body was humming and she quickly pulled Shizuru into her, hearing the girl let out a small squeak in surprise. She wrapped her arms around the girl, burying her nose into the crook of Shizuru's neck and breathing in the lilac perfume that surrounded Shizuru.

"I missed you." Natsuki whispered, squeezing her arms that bit tighter to drive her point across. She ket her eyes closed too, trying to avoid the tears trying to escape her eyes.

Shizuru sighed in contentment; being in Natsuki's arms is her favorite place to be. Her hands bunched up the back of Natsuki's bomber jacket, her head resting against Natsuki's chest. "I missed you more."

They held each other for a few more minutes before Natsuki pulled back, presenting the violets to Shizuru with a grumble of "I got you these..." and a pink blush on her cheeks.

Shizuru quickly held the flowers, bringing them to her nose and smelling them while Natsuki quickly took her suitcase, giving her a stern look when she tried to complain.

Natsuki held the suitcase, but held out her free hand to Shizuru with a stern face, but also a blush on her cheeks. Shizuru smiled and took Natsuki's hand, the two leaving the airport and walking to Natsuki's car.

"Duran's pretty excited to see you, he's been yipping all day." Natsuki said, spotting her car in the car park.

"I cannot wait to see him, he surely has gotten bigger the past month!" Shizuru giggled, remembering all of the times the puppy had interrupted their facetimes together.

"Yeah, he's 5 month old now, got him a full training plan so he's learning to behave." Natsuki said, stopping at her car, but felt Shizuru's suddenly stop and she was yanked back a foot. "Jeez, what's up?" Natsuki asked, looking at the girl.

Shizuru was stood still, eyes open and mouth agape. " _This_ is Natsuki's car?" She questioned.

Natsuki nodded her head, jiggling her car keys. "Yeah, why?"

Shizuru blinked. "It is a very nice Audi A4, must be expensive?" She said, trailing off. The Audi was a shiny black, not a scratch and looked as if it wasn't a day old, but Natsuki had had it for a few months.

Shrugging, Natsuki unlocked the boot and car. "Well my dad bought it and gave me it as a 17th birthday present, but I pay for insurance and gas so it costs a little bit yeah."

Just as Shizuru was about to say something, scratching and whining from inside the backseat caught Shizuru's attention and she quickly looked into the window, cooing at Duran trying to get to her .

"Hey Duran," She said, smiling as he began licking the back window.

Natsuki closed the boot with the suitcase in and opened the passenger seat for Shizuru who graciously got in, Natsuki running round to the driver's seat and getting in.

Duran had jumped out of the backseat and was currently sat on Shizuru's lap, tongue hanging out when she scratched behind his ears.

"Let's go." Natsuki smiled, starting up the car.

* * *

 **(Kuga Apartment)**

Natsuki hauled the suitcase through her apartment door, Shizuru walking in behind her with Duran as she settled the case down in the doorway, closing it after Shizuru was inside with Duran.

"So, welcome to the humble Kuga abode." Natsuki said, gesturing around her.

Shizuru looked around the apartment in awe; they were stood in the doorway and there was a large open space, the living room to the left with some patio door leading to a small balcony and the kitchen directly to their right which had a door leading to the dining area behind the kitchen space. The apartment so far was very modern with a plasma TV, a large couch, glass coffee table and the kitchen had the finest materials for cupboards with a large refrigerator and cooker.

"This place is amazing..." Shizuru whispered in awe, looking around the apartment and letting her hand trail along the wall as she walked further in.

Natsuki grinned. "Thanks, but wait till you see the bedrooms, they're pretty cool."

Shizuru just nodded her head, speechless at the place. Natsuki was certainly doing well for herself, but she did work crazy hours at her job so it was no surprise she doing well.

"Which room do you want?" Natsuki asked, pulling the suitcase with her as she walked to the back of the open space where Shizuru noted that there was a small hallway with a door to the right, another door to the left and a bit further down there was another door.

Shizuru just followed after her while Duran walked to the couch and jumped up, curling into a ball for a nap. "May I see Natsuki's room?"

Natsuki nodded her head. "Sure, it's the final door so it's right next to the bathroom." She said, leading the way.

They both walked into the room and Shizuru took in the navy blue curtains and matching bedding on a double bed which was in the middle of the far wall with two bedside tables on each side. There was a sliding door wardrobe with a mirror facing opposite the bed and at the side of the wall there was a set of draws with some pictures on them.

Shizuru smiled at the navy blue colours. "Natsuki's room is very nice."

Natsuki blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, thanks," She said. "I'll check the other room, 2 seconds." She said, quickly walking to the other room to check it.

When she walked in her face turned into a scowl; the room was an absolute mess and there was empty bowls and boxes and wrappers thrown about the room. "That dirty little bastard..." She growled.

She walked back to her room and saw Shizuru laid on her bed, sound asleep. Natsuki smiled, walking over to pull the blankets up for the girl when she suddenly found herself pulled onto the bed, Shizuru cuddling into her side.

Deciding that this was okay, she got herself comfortable and clapped her hand, the light switching off. She closed her eyes and smiled, squeezing Shizuru closer to herself.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Natsuki woke up to an empty bed, still in her t-shirt and jeans from the day before. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed and pushing the covers off. She looked around her bedroom, but didn't see any sign of Shizuru besides from her suitcase which had been laid down flat on the floor. Just where was she?

She stood and left her bedroom, checking the spare bedroom which was spotless and clean. Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed. She was going to clean it today incse Shizuru wanted to stay in that room.

Heading down the hallway her nose twitched, sniffing the air and she began drooling. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into her nose and like she was in a trance she walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway and watching Shizuru busy around the kitchen.

Shizuru's hair looked to be damp and pulled up into a high pony, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some black booty shorts. She had her back facing Natsuki while she flipped bacon in a pan and watched eggs cooking at the same time. Natsuki could also smell coffee.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki smiled when Shizuru jumped a bit. "Morning," She grinned, ignoring the look Shizuru was giving her. "You snuck out of bed."

Shizuru, giving up on her serious face, smiled and turned back to watch the food. "I wanted to surprise Natsuki with breakfast." She said, quickly putting some toast into the toaster.

"Mhm," Natsuki distractedly mumbled, admiring the view of Shizuru's backside in those shorts. She quickly snapped out of it, blushed, and hurried to pour herself some coffee while pouring Shizuru one too. "So, I wanted to ask you a question."

Shizuru turned off the cooker knobs and began plating up the food, humming to acknowledge Natsuki.

"There's a beach party down at Fuuka beach and Mai got us some tickets, but if you don't wanna go it's cool we can do something else if you want?" She said, taking a sip of her coffee and watching Shizuru bring the plates into the dining area and setting them down.

Shizuru sat down opposite Natsuki, looking to be in thought. "I wouldn't mind," She started, pulling her cup towards herself. "It sounds like it will be fun, no?"

Natsuki clicked her tongue and shrugged. "It's a beach party so I guess, but I just wanted to make sure you wanted to go. You've been here less than 24 hours so I thought you might still be tired after the journey."

Shizuru's eyes turned mischievous. "You do not want to see me in a bikini, is that it?"

Natsuki choked on her coffee, spluttering about and wheezing. "Shizuru!" She growled, her face instantly turning red because yes, she does want to see Shizuru in a bikini.

Laughing, Shizuru put her coffee mug back on the table. "I'm merely teasing, Natsuki."

"You nearly killed me woman..." Natsuki grumbled, clearing her throat. "Okay, after breakfast we'll get ready and head to pick up Mai, then go to the party."

Shizuru nodded. "Very well." She said, knowing that tonight she would tell Natsuki her feelings.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

Natsuki had showered and packed a beach bag, so had Shizuru and they got Duran ready and had gone to pick up Mai and Tate, then they finally went to the beach and met up with some other friends.

Chie was hung around Aoi, Mikoto was there with Reito, Mai and Tate, even Nao and a few others. They had all set up in an area close to the beach and through the day they had all gone in the water, played some beach games, sunbathed and now the party was now in full swing and the sun was setting.

Natsuki of course had been mesmerized when Shizuru exited the water, her red bikini showing off those delicious curves. Shizuru had questioned Natsuki upon seeing the girl in a bikini top and some short shorts, but Natsuki had awkwardly managed to shrug it off, but Shizuru would need to know eventually.

There was a DJ playing, drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time, even Natsuki. Natsuki, Shizuru and Duran were currently sprawled out on a blanket on the sand and Shizuru was giving Duran belly rubs. The pup has really taken to Shizuru.

Natsuki suddenly stood, her mind having been occupied since the sun started going down. She was going to tell Shizuru her feelings.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said, gaining the girls and Durans attention. "Walk with me?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Smiling, Shizuru quickly took the hand and Natsuki pulled her up, the two setting off and walking next to the beach water, Duran trotting with them.

They walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, admiring the sunset and laughing when Duran misplaced his paw and fell in the sand. Natsuki felt so happy and free, she was a sucker for this girl after a short bit of time.

Turning her head and looking at the girl, she took in the beauty that was Shizuru Viola. Flowing tawny blonde hair, slender neck, stunning crimson eyes, pearly white smile...Natsuki just couldn't help but admire her. She couldn't picture living her life without this girl being in it.

Stopping her walking, she accidentally tugged Shizuru back who turned to look at her confused.

 _'So beautiful.'_ Natsuki thought, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru asked, stepping closer.

Natsuki didn't give a reply, instead she placed her hands on Shizuru's hips and pulled the girl more towards her and let her forehead rest against Shizuru's who blinked in confusion, but a blush lit up her cheeks.

"S-Shizuru," Natsuki stammered, having to clear her throat. "I need to tell you something and it's really important."

"Is this about Natsuki's boner last night?" Shizuru asked, straight faced and Natsuki's heart sunk to her stomach.

She tried to think of something to say, but her mouth just opened and closed, her eyes wide and worried. "I-I..."

Gently cupping Natsuki's face, Shizuru smiled, reassuring Natsuki's nerves. "Natsuki, I have known about that since you first came to Garderobe and I'm okay with it. Yes, it is different, but Natsuki is Natsuki and I'm happy as long as I have her."

Natsuki's shoulders sagged. "Thank god..."

Shizuru giggled. "Was that all?" She asked, her eyes closing as she bumped their noses together

Sucking in a deep breath and exhaling, Natsuki didn't think about her next action. Words were never her strong suit anyway. She leaned forwards and gently took Shizuru's lips in a sweet kiss and it was just...Indescribable. Everything was just drowning everything out and it was just perfect.

Natsuki pressed their lips together more urgently, needing to just feel Shizuru that bit more for a few seconds before she pulled back, quickly hiding her face in Shizuru's shoulder.

Shizuru sighed out in bliss, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck as they stood holding each other, neither knowing what to say, but it felt like everything had already been said in the kiss.

Duran interrupted their moment, barking and yipping at them making them both laugh.

"Shizuru,"

"Yes Natsuki?

"I think..." She paused. "I think I that I love you."

"Oh Natsuki, I think I love you too."

Duran yipped.

* * *

 **(1 week later)**

It had been an eventful week for the young couple; Natsuki had shown Shizuru around the Fuuka on a bike ride on her Ducati 848 EVO, they had gone to the cinemas, out to eat and even gone shopping. They were growing closer and closer with every passing minute.

Natsuki was sat on her couch, Shizuru cuddled up next to her side with Duran curled up in a ball on Natsuki's lap while Shizuru played with his ears. They were watching TV while waiting for their pizza to be delivered.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, smiling when Duran's ear twitched at her stroke.

"Hm?" Natsuki mumbled, turning to look at the girl under her arm.

Shizuru gave her cheek a kiss and then looked down at the puppy on Natsuki's lap. "I've never heard of how Natsuki got Duran?"

Natsuki smiled sadly, giving Duran's chest a rub. "It's a bit of a sad story, the start of his life before I got him."

"Will you tell me?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded her head, her hand continuing to stroke Duran's furry chest. "I was at a low in my life; my mum wasn't doing good with jobs, me and my dad weren't in the best of places and Eiji was just as messed up as I was. I'd pulled a late night at work and it was raining pretty bad, temperatures were the lowest we'd ever seen and I went to my car to go home." She said, her mind replaying the memories.

Shizuru sat quietly, patiently listening.

"I saw a car speed past, stop and someone got out with a box then dumped it into some bushes. I didn't think nothing of it, but then I heard this whimpering so I went and checked it out. I wasn't prepared for what I saw in that box..." Natsuki whispered, her eyes glossing over a bit.

Duran, sensing Natsuki's mood, picked his head up and licked her cheek to try and comfort her.

"The box was pretty big and it was soaking wet and it was taped shut, a few small holes made in the box. I opened the box and the first thing I saw was this pure white husky, she was beautiful, but she was really skinny and covered in cuts...It looked like she'd been starved and beaten, she was barely hanging on to life. I felt my heart break, it was horrible so I picked up the box, put it in my car and drove her to a vet." Natsuki said, her eyes tearing up at remembering just how horrible it was.

"When we got to the vet and she rushed the dog to the back, I sat there in the waiting room, so angry that someone would ever do that to an animal that deserves the very best care. I wasn't waiting long, which wasn't good. Like if you go to the vet with a critically injured pet it shouldn't be that quick, you know? Anyway, she came back out and asked me about the dog and how I got her so I told her what happened and then she asked me if I liked dogs, of course I said yes." Natsuki smiled, rubbing the tip of Duran's ear.

"The vet then took me to the back and gave me this husky puppy, I was confused until she said that the mother had this pup hidden under her in the box, probably to try protect him. I fell in love with this pup the instant I saw him, he became my responsibility and I wanted to make sure he would have a good life which I'm sure the mother would have wanted for him. Sadly, his mother died, her injuries were too serious and it's like she held on until she knew her pup would be safe."

Shizuru blinked back her own tears, not being able to imagine what that night must have been like.

"I made sure he was healthy and then I took him home; bottle fed him, cuddled him, trained him, I raised him the best I could. Of course my family didn't approve I adopted him, but they couldn't tell me what to do anymore. Duran became my family and he always will be. So yeah, that's the story of how I got him." Natsuki finished, smiling down at the pup.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, seeing nothing but love on those gorgeous emerald eyes when she looked at him, it was the same when Natsuki looked at her and it made her melt every time. "My Natsuki, how did I get so lucky?"

Natsuki's face broke out into a blush and she grumbled, pulling Shizuru under her arm and closer to her who laughed at how adorable her Natsuki is.

* * *

Natsuki couldn't sleep. She didn't know why she couldn't considering Shizuru was being her little spoon and she had never felt more at ease in her life. There was just something nagging her, maybe it was that she only had a few more days with Shizuru before she leaves or if it was something else. She honestly didn't know, but she couldn't sleep and it irritated her.

Sighing for who knows how many times now, sh tried to close her eyes, but she heard some light scratching from the front of the house. She squinted her eyes and strained her ears to try and listen. There was a bang and she shot up, carefully detaching herself from Shizuru and rushing to her apartment door.

Just as she went to open it it swung open, the door bagning into the wall and Eiji stumbled in, clearly drunk.

Eiji stood up, his hand suing the wall to balance him. He stumbled forward and crashed into Natsuki, knocking him backwards and into the wall. "Natsuki the fuck?"

Natsuki squared her shoulders, glaring at her brother. "What the fuck are you doing Eiji?" She growled.

Eiji's eyes opened wide, his mouth dropping open while he raised his hands in sarcastic surrender. "Damn what crawled up your ass and died..." He said, hiccuping.

Tightening her hands into fists to retrain knocking her brother out, she silently seethed. "It's 4 am, you're pissed out of your face and you sneak into my apartment making damn noise even though I told you that you couldn't stay here while Shizuru is here, so if something crawled up my ass and died do forgive me." She said, sarcastic.

"Can't you for once just ignore this? I'm tired I wanna sleep dude." Eiji said, rolling his eyes and trying to walk past Natsuki.

Temper rising and restraint thinning, Natsuki grabbed Eiji's arm and slammed him back into the wall. "For once? Are you being serious?!" She shouted, incredulously. "I told you to knock this fucking shit off and you still do it and expect me to pick up the shit you leave behind and I'm getting real fucking tired of it Eiji!"

Eiji sighed, rolling his eyes. "Natsuki shut up n let me sleep."

Growling, Natsuki grabbed Eiji's shirt, bunching it up in her fists and pulling him forwards before slamming him into the wall again. "Let you sleep? How about you let my girlfriend sleep Eiji, but no here you are sneaking around and making noise!"

Getting mad himself, Eiji stood up fully and grabbed Natsuki's own shirt, getting into her personal space. "Let me go."

Defiance flashing in her eyes, Natsuki sneered at him. "Why don't you get the fuck out?!"

"Natsuki you better let me the fuck go before I-" Eiji started.

"Before you what, hm?" Natsuki mocked, giving her brother a shake. "Come on then, let's see just how much like dad you are!"

"Natsuki I swear to god get the fuck off!"

"You get the fuck out and sort your shit out!"

Tempers were dangerously high between the two, both of them squared up to each other and in the others face, fists ready to be used.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru shouted, quickly rushing over and pulling the two apart, not knowing what to make of the situation.

Natsuki, calming down now that Shizuru was here, stepped back and out of Eiji's space, her hands raised in surrender.

"This hot piece of ass is who you're fucking? Nice job-"

"Natsuki no-!" Shizuru cried out.

Ignoring Shizuru in her rage, Natsuki threw her fist forward and smashed it into Eiji's face, knocking him out cold as he hit the wall and slowly dropped to the floor. She sucked in deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. It had happened before she even knew what she was doing.

Natsuki shrugged away from Shizuru's comforting hands at first, but Shizuru didn't give up and wrapped the shocked bluenette into her arms, trying to offer comfort.

"I didn't mean to..." Natsuki mumbled. "I swear, it just happened I've never hit him before." She said, her voice shaky.

"Shh," Shizuru whispered, running her hands up and down Natsuki's back. "It'll be okay."

They stood there, Shizuru holding Natsuki together before they heard Eiji groan.

"Let's put him in the spare room." Shizuru spoke first.

Natsuki nodded, numbly following Shizuru's orders.

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

What had happened with Eiji had been forgotten about; Shizuru drilling the two Kuga's to talk it out to each other, without the use of fists like Eiji said. They had called a truce for the time being and Eiji had left and not been back since.

There was also a sense of dread surrounding the couple; Shizuru was leaving tomorrow.

Natsuki had been trying to ignore the upcoming departure like the plague, but school was starting again and Shizuru had to head back to Garderobe. She had made every minute between the two count which Shizuru greatly appreciated.

Shizuru was also a mess, but she knew that this was not the end of them and they will see each other again once they have the next school break, but the feeling lingering in her stomach at leaving Natsuki was just horrible.

They had just gotten back to Natsuki's apartment, said girl having took Shizuru to watch a sunset up on Fuuka hills. They had sat and watched it in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Natsuki was now preparing them a chicken stir fry, having learned some cooking lessons from her girlfriend during the stay and Shizuru was contently snuggled into Natsuki's back so every move Natsuki made so did Shizuru so they wouldn't have to separate.

Once the food was cooked they settled down and ate, watching a cheesy romance comedy on netflix before they both began yawning, deciding it was time to call it a night and changed into their pj's.

"What about an all nighter?" Natsuki asked, pulling the blanket back on her double bed.

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, is that so I will end up being too tired to wake up and miss my flight?" She teased, climbing into Natsuki's bed.

Natsuki blushed. "No of course not, doesn't sound like a bad idea though."

Shizuru smiled and shook her head and then layed down on her side, feeling Natsuki slide up behind her and be her bigger spoon.

They pulled the blanket up and snuggled as tight as they could, Duran at the bottom of the bed.

After a few minutes of laying in silence, Natsuki let out a shuddering breath and buried her face into Shizuru's neck. "I don't want you to leave..." She whispered, her voice timid and broken.

Shizuru blinked back her tears, squeezing Natsuki's hand. "I don't want to either."

* * *

 **(Leaving day)**

Natsuki walked into the airport, Shizuru's hand in one and pulling her luggage along with the other while Shizuru held Duran on his leash. Nausea settled into Natsuki's stomach; she felt physically sick that Shizuru was leaving.

Shizuru was faring no better, trying to maintain her face, but all she wanted to do was bury herself into Natsuki's embrace and never leave her. However, she knew that once the next holidays arrived Natsuki would be coming to visit her for 2 weeks so she was trying her best to be positive which was hard when leaving the one you love.

They both checked the board in front of them, Shizuru's flight asking passengers to go through security with their luggage to wait for their plane's departure.

Natsuki bit her cheek, willing the tears building up in her eyes to go away. "I guess you should get checked in." She grumbled, clearing her throat.

Shizuru turned and gently cupped Natsuki's cheek with her spare hand, her thumb gently rubbing Natsuki's cheek. She tried to smile, but it looked like a grimace. "This is not a goodbye, my love."

A tear slid down Natsuki's cheek, realisation setting in that in a few minutes she would have to watch Shizuru walk through them doors until they could see each other again. She hiccuped, her lips trembling.

"Don't leave," She whispered, her glistening emerald eyes desperate and pleading. "Please, Shizuru, don't leave me..." She cried, tears falling down her flushed cheeks as she nuzzled into Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru's heart broke watching Natsuki plead for her to stay. God, did she want to. She wanted to run into Natsuki's arms and forget about her plane, her school work and whatever else she had waiting for her in Garderobe.

Tears welled up in her crimson eyes. "Natsuki knows we will be together again soon." She tried to say with some enthusiasm which only made Natsuki's tears fall quicker.

Knowing that she could beg as much as she wanted, Shizuru would still get on that plane, but for once she just wanted to be selfish and have Shizuru all to herself. "I know that, but I still want you to stay."

Sucking in a deep breath, Shizuru blinked her tears back. "Please Natsuki, don't say this, you know I would stay if I could."

Biting her lip with a solemn nod of the head, Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes. "I know."

Natsuki let go of the suitcase and instead wrapped her arms around Shizuru, holding the girl as tight and close to herself as she could. She rested her chin on top of Shizuru's shoulder, taking in as much of the girl she loved as she could.

Shizuru buried her face into the crook of Natsuki's neck, her hands bunching up the back of Natsuki's jacket as she held on. She breathed in Natsuki's deodorant, loving how the scent matched Natsuki so well.

 **'Flight 972, this is the last call to head through check in for your flight. Please make your way through security now.'**

Hearing the announcement only made the two girls hold each other that much tighter before finally pulling away, both having teary red eyes and trembling lips. Taking a breath, Shizuru dropped down and gave Duran a big fur ruffle and giggled when he licked her face before standing again and handing his leash over.

Natsuki quickly leant forwards to give Shizuru a rushed kiss which quickly turned into loving lips moving against each other, swallowing shaky breaths. Natsuki sighed out, giving a sad grin as Shizuru took hold of her suitcase.

"I'll see you soon." Natsuki said, trying to smile. "I love you, Shizuru."

Shizuru squeezed the hand in her own. "I love my Natsuki too."

Sniffing, Natsuki watched Shizuru make a move to turn around and begin walking away, but Natsuki didn't let her hand go and it made Shizuru stumble to a halt. Shizuru looked back, squeezing the hand again before slowly letting her hold go, only Natsuki's hand holding on.

Sucking in a deep breath, Natsuki's hold gradually loosened until their fingers slipped through and their fingertips brushed before their hold was broken.

Shizuru gave a wave before heading through the doors and disappearing, but Natsuki still stood there, hand outstretched with tears falling down her cheeks again. "Please don't leave me Shizuru..." She whispered, the doors closing once Shizuru was through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Long distance

 **Chapter:** 5

 **Author's note:** Next chapter, yay.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters.

 **Warnings:** FUTA!NATSUKI! Sex, alcohol, long distance, etc.

* * *

 **(2 months later)**

It was different now; everything was. Spending time with Shizuru was simply amazing, that's all Natsuki knew and what she also knew was that without Shizuru being with her she had this missing piece in her life. She didn't like it.

She had gone to school, kept up with all of her school work with top scores and she had even been promoted at the mechanic shop where she worked. Life was treating her decently, but she didn't have Shizuru with her.

They had spoken everyday since they had been apart, but Natsuki could feel it, the distance was taking its toll already. Their facetimes and calls were now planned out because they were both so busy, their texts became less random and opening to now idle chatter about what they did that day and the feeling of drifting apart was tearing Natsuki herself apart. They had been arguing quite a bit too.

Natsuki was currently sat in her apartment, bored out of her mind watching TV and waiting for a text from Shizuru who was with a study group. Duran had tried making her feel better, but it was no use for the pup so he had gone to sleep curled up next to her.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed for it, but as expected came the disappointment when Shizuru's name wasn't on her screen, but her mothers was. She blinked in surprise and read the text.

 ** _'Hey Natsuki, I'm coming to pick you up and take you for a drink. We haven't spent much time together recently, but I'll see you in 15 minutes. Love, mum x'_**

 _'Great.'_ Natsuki thought, throwing her phone somewhere onto the couch with a huff.

She stood from the couch and turned the TV off, heading into her bedroom and grabbing some dark blue jeans, a white top and a black adidas hoodie. She quickly changed and gave her hair a quick brush and splashed her face.

Hearing her phone ping, she quickly ran back into the living room and made a grab for her phone, waking Duran up in the process. Natsuki quickly checked her lock screen.

 ** _'Study group is running late, won't be able to facetime tonight, sorry my love xx'_**

Natsuki huffed, choking on a sob that almost slipped out. This was the 5th time Shizuru had cancelled their planned facetime because she was apparently too busy.

Making a grab for her cigarettes, she quickly sparked one up and sucked the smoke into her lungs, feeling the nicotine and it was helping to take the edge off. She hadn't smoked since Shizuru came down to Fukka but had picked the habit back up.

Her phone went off again and it was her mum telling her she was outside so Natsuki got up and locked up her apartment, heading down to meet her mum. She got into her mums car and gave her a weak smile.

"How about something stronger than a coffee?" Her mother said, seeing her daughter's upset face and starting her car.

Natsuki just sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

Natsuki's mother had taken them to a local pub that was decently quiet and got them both a drink of beer each. They were sat at the table and Natsuki kept checking her phone every 2 seconds, not speaking to her mother much.

"Natsuki," Her mother sighed. "You can talk to me, what is the matter?" She asked.

Natsuki's jaw clenched, letting out a deep breath. She was pissed off. Shizuru had text her and said she was so busy that she wouldn't be able to text Natsuki at all and her phone was about to die and she was gonna be a while longer.

She sighed.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said, having a long drink.

Her mother blinked. "What about her?"

"I feel like I'm losing her, mum." Natsuki choked out, trying to hold her tears in.

Saeko felt her heart break a little for her eldest child; Natsuki was fighting off tears, her lips trembling and her jaw closed tight. She couldn't protect Natsuki from everything and heartbreak was one of the hardest things to watch your child go through.

"Why is it you feel like this?" She asked, knowing her daughter too well to know she had kept it all bottled in long enough and was dying to blurt it all out.

And Natsuki did, she said everything she had kept inside since her and Shizuru had been off with each other. The distance, the bluntness and arguing, the drifting and barely speaking and how it was driving Natsuki insane because she was losing the girl that she loved and it seemed like there was nothing she could do.

Saeko listened to every word and detail that Natsuki said, not bothering to interrupt the girl and instead let her get it out. She understood what it was like to feel your love slipping away and not being able to do anything about it, but there was something Natsuki could do.

"Go to her." Saeko said, meeting her daughters glistening emerald eyes.

"What?" Natsuki said, her head snapping up and staring at her mother.

Saeko gave her a pointed look. "There is something that you can do about this Natsuki, go and book a flight."

Natsuki sputtered. "I-I can't just book a flight and fly to Garderobe tomorrow it's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not. The only way that you can try and fix this is by going and seeing her and talking to her in person. That way things will get sorted, whether it is bad or good. Plus, you'll get to see her and get away from your brother for a bit." Saeko argued, giving her daughter a pointed look.

Natsuki knew her mother was right. "I guess so."

"Of course you guess so," Saeko rolled her eyes. "Go and fix things with your girl while you still have chance."

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Yesterday night Natsuk had been dropped off home by her mother and had come up with a plan; she had blown up Shizuru's best friends phone until she got a reply from Haruka and her and the busty blonde had come up with a way for things to work.

Shizuru had a dorm room to herself and she was breaking up for a half term so she had time off from school which was the perfect opportunity. Haruka was going to pick her up from the airport and drop her at Shizuru's dorm and she had assured Natsuki the tawny haired girl would be heading straight there after school.

Natsuki had then booked her flight there, left her boss a message saying she was using her holidays which she had plenty of since she worked so much without using them and had packed herself a suitcase all in one night.

She then went to sleep and woke up the next morning, made sure she had everything she needed and then left Duran with her neighbour who was more than happy to look after him again and once that was done she had headed straight to the airport.

The wait to go through security and the wait for her flight dragged a lot, but time seemed to drag even more once she landed. She was currently grabbing her suitcase and then she would be meeting Haruka.

Walking through those doors reminded her of the first time she had walked through them and she had met her girlfriend, the best thing to have happened in her life so far.

"Oi Natsuki! Over here!"

Natsuki looked up, seeing the busty blonde with a shy looking girl waving her over. She quickly walked over and nodded her head in acknowledgement and said their hellos before rushing to Haruka's car.

"You're positive she has no other plans after school, right?" Natsuki asked, her nerves setting in and her fingers tapped on her knees.

Haruka huffed and gave her a dirty look. "Of course I'm positive! I know bubbazuka's cereal better than she does."

"Schedule, Haruka..." The girl with glasses smiled.

"Okay, okay." Natsuki said, looking out of the window and seeing Garderobe academy coming into view. _'Here we go...'_ Natsuki thought, knowing Shizuru was on that campus somewhere.

They got to the campus and parked in the dorms parking area and then made their way to Shizuru's dorm room, Haruka having a key to open it and made sure Natsuki was settled.

Haruka and Yukino were about to leave when the blonde seemed to remember something, rushing down the hall and then coming back.

"Here, I figured you'd forget these." Haruka said, handing Natsuki a bouquet of daisies, the flowers that surrounded Natsuki and Shizuru when they first met.

"Oh jeez," Natsuki said, rubbing the back of her neck before taking the flowers. "Thank you, Haruka."

Haruka blushed, looking away and folding her arms across her chest. "Bubbazuke has been driving me mad, she's either busy or moping because of you, fix it."

Natsuki smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

Natsuki had been playing on her phone for the past hour, sprawled out on Shizuru's bed while she waited for Haruka to text her and tell her that Shizuru was on her way back to her room.

The text finally came though that Shizuru was in the dorm complex and heading up to the room and she jumped up, almost dropping her phone. "Shit!" She cursed.

She quickly remade the bed, grabbed the flowers and stood up straight, waiting. She didn't really know if she should just stand there or hide and pop out, but she didn't have time to think because a key in the door signalled Shizuru was already here.

The door opened and Natsuki saw heavy books, tawny hair and the garderobe uniform and her heard jumped in her chest.

Shizuru came into her room, holding her phone and books and closed her door, sighing when she got into her room.

"Shizuru." Natsuki whispered, in awe at the girl she loved stood only a few feet away.

Shizuru's head snapped up, her exhausted crimson eyes wide open in shock and her mouth dropped open. She stood completely still for a few seconds, staring at Natsuki stood in her dorm room, positively sure that she was hallucinating, but she could smell Natsuki's deodorant and see the girl smiling at her.

It was like slow motion; her grip on her books slackened, her eyes teared up and she choked back a sob as she rushed forwards, her books falling to the floor. "Natsuki!" She cried.

Natsuki rushed forwards to meet her, the flowers being dropped and instead her arms opened, Shizuru crashing into the with enough force to knock some air out of her lungs. She wrapped the girl up in her arms, letting out a shaky but content breath when Shizuru buried her face into her neck, the girls hands bunching up her top as if she was afraid Natsuki would disappear.

"Oh Natsuki..." Shizuru sobbed, having missed Natsuki so much more than the girl knew. "I missed you. I have missed Natsuki so much." She cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know baby," Natsuki whispered, squeezing Shizuru tighter agaisnt herself. "I missed you so much too."

Shizuru stayed still, but could feel her legs giving out and began to slowly drop down, but Natsuki caught her, picking her up and taking her to the bed and laying down, Shizuru curled up on top of her.

They didn't say anything else, instead deciding to just be with each other for a bit having spent so much time apart. Shizuru eventually drifted off to sleep, but Natsuki still held the girl, playing with her hair to help keep her asleep.

"I'm here, and I'm staying for a while." Natsuki said, kissing the top of Shizuru's head.


End file.
